1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile video systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile video system shaped and dimensioned for attachment to the rear surface of the back support portion of an automobile seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. Many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems, pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount to the seat headrest of the automobile have also been developed.
Safety advances have, however, made it difficult to incorporate video systems directly within the headrest of some automobiles. As such, a need currently exists for mobile video systems allowing for seat mounting without adversely affecting the safety features incorporated into the automobile seat. The present invention provides such a mobile video system.